Heavy Lust
by Hobbes and Bullwinkle
Summary: THINGS CERTAINLY GET HEATED UP FOR THESE TWO!HARRY HAS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN AN ARCH ENEMY AND A LONG TIME FRIEND. LOTS OF SLASH! (HPDM) PG13. I have added more come and read it its really good!
1. How it Happend

**Chapter 1-How it happened**

Draco, furious because Professor McGonagall had kept him for detention because of a rude comment he made, was walking down the hallway swiftly, along with Crabbe and Goyle, trying to get to the Great Hall for dinner.

Coming from the other end of the hallway, with Ron and Hermione, was Harry. He was late because he helped Hermione clean up Neville's mess in Professor Flitwick's classroom. Harry, Hermione and Ron were also going into the Great Hall.

As they were all walking excruciatingly fast to get to dinner before it was over, Harry and Draco, both seekers on their house teams, were walking a little bit faster than the rest. The doors were already open and every body was seated and enjoying themselves. "Get outta my way Potter!"

Harry was smart enough to realize that if he wanted to go to dinner faster and start eating as soon as possible, he should just ignore Draco. As they were walking into the Great Hall (both going through at the same time) Peeves came slashing though. Out of instinct Harry and Draco both jumped to get out of the way. Without thinking Harry jumped toward Malfoy. It took them both a moment to realize what had happened. Without any complaint in either's mind they just lay on top of each other staring into one another's eyes.

Malfoy was the first to react to this. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Malfoy, I fell over because of Peeves, and you know that!"

"C'mon Harry, he's not worth it. Let's go eat." Said Hermione with a hint of confusion about what had happened.

As they were sitting at the Gryffindor dinning table Harry couldn't help but think about the genuine stare they had shared.

**Chapter 2-Emotion**

The next morning Harry awoke to a train of thoughts crashing inside his head. All he could think about was Draco and the fall. He went into the boy's showers (inter-house showers) and turned the water on while staring of into space like a daze. But the only thing he could think about was Draco, being on top of him and looking into his eyes. As he was rinsing out his hair Draco walked in. Harry and Draco both turned their heads and blushed so the other one couldn't see. Harry quickly rinsed off and walked out of the showers. As Harry was walking out Draco watch every move he made and everything he had in awe. As Harry was getting changed into his robes Ron was just waking up and saw Harry rustling around frantically. "Harry what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he stammered for a moment trying to think of a lie, "I just had a bad night, that's all."

"Are you sure? You seem a little more jittered around than not having any sleep."

Confiding in Ron, Harry told him how wonderful it felt just lying there on top of him. "I haven't felt that way before, Ron, and you're the first person I've told."

Their first class was Potions. And ironically Harry and Draco both have that at the same time. What's even more ironic is that Draco sits directly one row in front of Harry.

The entire class Harry absorbed absolutely nothing from the lesson. That doesn't mean he didn't absorb anything. He took in everything about Draco. His erotic blonde hair, the way his hips move when he stands up, and his soft fair skin.

Every now and then Draco would hear Harry writing on his paper and out of sexual instinct he would turn around to see his lightly tanned, toned body and his naturally dark wavy hair.

Later that night Harry and Ron were up in the boy's dormitory sitting by the fireplace alone talking. "Harry while all of us were taking notes in potions class you were really beginning to focus on Malfoy. I don't even think he felt anything when you were on top of him last night."

"Ye-Yeah maybe you're right. But when I was…ya know… on top of him…I felt this erotically strange emotion that I can't explain." As Harry and Ron walked up the stairs and had a feeling of trouble. Later that night he woke up because he felt that same feeling he had on the stairway.

**Chapter 3-Prefect Privileges**

The next morning Harry woke up to Dumbledore stand over his bed. The room had been emptied. Dumbledore had come to say that two of the prefects had died. "Harry I have come to inform you that two of your prefect classmates, one in Gryffindor and the other in Slytherin, have died. They were found in the Forbidden Forest. I am asking you to take the place of the Gryffindor prefect."

Harry in shock not only because two people had died by going into the Forbidden Forest knowing how many times he had gone in there and survived (**obviously**) but he was being asked to be a Head Boy.

"Yes, I'll gladly take as prefect."

"Harry I have already asked someone in Slytherin to be the replacement prefect. They accepted and they will be starting tonight."

"If you don't mind, Professor, who?"

"What do you mean 'who'?

"I mean who is the new prefect?"

"Our new Slytherin prefect is Mister Malfoy."

Harry's mouth dropped and if it could it would have hit the floor. / I m really, really glad I said yes to the whole prefect thing now. /

Harry knew that prefects got their own room. Of course it was off to the side of their house's dormitory but if he ever got Draco in there he wouldn't have to worry about other people coming in and disrupting their time of pleasure.

"Are you okay with that Harry? Should I station you two away from each other?"

"No Professor. I am-I'm… fine /really fine/ with that actually. I wouldn't want to cause stress to you while you were making the arrangements."

"Harry is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, no nothing Professor."

"In that case I'll be off. Tell Miss Granger and Mister Weasley I said 'hello'. I seem to have missed them in the rush this morning."

"I will Professor. Good bye."

Later that day Harry caught up with Hermione and told her about his fall (not only physically onto Draco, but sexually and emotionally as well). Hermione couldn't believe her ears. After what Ron and he had put Seamus and Dean thru the previous year (they were found in the third floor girls bathroom 'Moaning Myrtle's bathroom' doing unmentionable things to each other), this was quite unexpected. The only thing Harry didn't mention to Hermione was his feelings of trouble and worried ness. Hermione finally told Harry where Ron was. Which was surprising because Ron was almost never there, he was on the Quidditch Practicing Field. So Harry got his gear together and went down to the field to help him practice and talk to him about anything he could get his mind on (besides Draco).

When he got to the locker room he was some bit unsurprised. He figured Draco would be there because he had Quidditch practice on the other field (Yea there is two fields.). He saw Draco with his back turned to him, completely naked and just starting to put on one of his socks. Harry was quiet not to bother this beautiful sight. His backside was so firm yet so, so delicate. He had noticed is incredible legs that lead up to his incredible butt and back. He had to touch him. It didn't matter how he just had to touch him. He went up to Draco and put his stuff on the bench right next to his 'hope to one day be' lover. As he was getting undressed he couldn't help but to notice Draco looking over toward him in a frantic fashion. Soon Harry realized they were not enemies any more. They weren't anything at the time but they both knew they were both about to become great lovers. They both started blushing. Then it turned to heavy breathing. They tried so hard for the other one not to see how erotic it made them but they couldn't help it. Draco lunged toward Harry, completely naked with the exception of one sock and Harry being completely naked. "Mmm," Harry moaned, "don't stop. Please, don't stop!" Malfoy was kissing every part of Harry's toned chest, his hands on his butt. Harry sat down on the bench. Draco's mouth going downward ever so gently. He finally reached Harry's long, hard, desirable man-hood. Draco massaged Harry with his tongue all over it. Harry's back arched over and over again because of Draco. "Oh my god, OHH MY GOD!" Harry shouted for his release of erotic pleasure.

They just lay there, together. Holding each other close and every now and then snogging frantically because of their normal teenage boy hormones. But with every kiss they new it would only make them want and need one another even more, every time! Almost two hours went by until they realized that Quidditch practice was about to begin for both of them.

During Quidditch practice Draco and Harry, when high enough and out of sight, would slip a secretive kiss. While they were fooling around, a former student and Quidditch player of Hogwarts had arrived for a visit and maybe even to help train some of the new players. Draco and Harry had just 'finished up' in the boy's locker room and gotten out of there right when Oliver Wood came in to change into his Quidditch gear. About fifteen minutes into an emotional kiss (high) up in the sky, Draco and Harry started to hear clapping and cheering from the Quidditch players below. They knew it wasn't because some one had mad a goal or saved the quaffle from going into a goal, so they decided to go below and look.

Just kicking off of the ground on his broomstick was Oliver Wood. Harry has had a crush on Oliver since his first year. He still has his picture from the yearbook picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. /I know I can't just drop Draco for Oliver… besides he Oliver has to leave tomorrow. But his body, butt and accent is just so damn sexy/ Harry new he had a choice to make. On the other hand Draco hated Wood since his first year. Oliver was a prefect then and had almost gotten Draco expelled by Ms. McGonagall. To hide their emotions they both started cheering like everyone else.

Oliver Wood also had a little bit of a crush on Harry. Oliver really liked how Harry 'rode his broomstick'. Knowing Harry was sure to be up there practicing, Oliver went up to say hello.

Oliver found Harry but couldn't stay very long because he had to help the others, not to mention it was a little awkward.

After practice Harry didn't even bother going into the locker room. Instead he went straight up into the inter-house showers and got undressed there, took a shower, and went to take a nap.

Harry hadn't gotten more than twenty minutes of sleep before he heard Draco and what sounded like Oliver arguing. Harry couldn't make out what they were saying and couldn't understand how Draco got into the Gryffindor Common Room. Both boys, one being a man now, were either his lover at one time or his lover now so he couldn't just go and choose right there on the spot he had to think. He couldn't think with them yelling so he decided to get his invisibility cloak on and go hide somewhere. As he was walking out of the common room Oliver had seen part of Harry's robe sticking out and knew where he was going…to the Quidditch Stadium. He also knew a secret passage from the Gryffindor common room to one of the statues in the hallway that Harry would have to pass. "Look, Malfoy I don't have time for you get out of the Gryffindor Common Room NOW! Besides I have to get out of here to go ask Dumbledore a question!" The second Draco was out of the common room Oliver snuck to the secret passage. It was quicker than the normal route so he would be able to cut Harry off just soon enough. He ran through the long, twisty hall and made it to the other end just as Harry was coming around the corner. As Harry passed Oliver grabbed Harry and pulled him into the semi-large hallway. Without thinking Oliver swung him gently against the wall and started kissing Harry all over his neck and mouth. Harry slid down with his back against the wall. Harry whispered a 'sexy whisper', "take of your shirt."

"Take off my pants." Oliver replied with the same sexy voice.

"I was going t do that whether you said it or not." Harry giggled. Harry gently unzipped and striped off Oliver's pants. "I've missed this and have been waiting for this since I last saw you."

Oliver looked down at Harry, who was busy pleasuring him, "I have been waiting, mmm…, too."

It was almost curfew for the students. Harry had to monitor the halls because of him being a prefect and all. Harry also remembered that Draco was a prefect and that their paths would cross…only because Dumbledore thought that was okay with Harry. But that meant that Oliver wouldn't be able to walk with Harry for the entire shift. Draco would mostly likely be there towards the end of Harry's shift so Harry and Oliver would be okay to roam so long as Oliver left soon enough.

"Why did you come to visit?"

"Well just to see how the Quidditch team was doing without me."

"Oh c'mon, I know you're lying. Tell me the real reason you came!" Harry said while giggling.

"I don't want to."

"Why? Scared one of the house elves will hear you? Heehee."

"No, because you'll laugh."

"Try me."

"The real reason I came was, well…because-because of…you."

"Come here." Oliver did as he was told. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen but he listened. Harry put his arm around the back of Oliver's head, and started kissing him intensely. "Oliver, it's almost the end of my shift why don't you go up stairs, and since I have my own bedroom, thanks to my prefect privileges, make yourself comfortable."

"I'll see you in about fifteen minutes then…Rrrrrr."

Harry knew he was going to be seeing Draco any moment now, and he was right. Just as Oliver was turning back down the secret passage to the Gryffindor Common Room Draco came down the hall that Harry was supposed to be monitoring. "Hey, I didn't know you were a new prefect."

"Yeah, Dumbledore woke me up this morning to tell me."

"Well, since we have our own rooms and our shifts are almost over, maybe we can get away for the night. I mean we don't have class tomorrow. What do you say…wanna give it a go? Oh, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad at me! PROMISE me you won't get mad!"

"Okay, okay I promise I won't get mad."

"Alright, here it goes…I bet you heard that fight I had earlier today with Oliver, didn't you?"

"Yeah…and…"

"Well after that he seems kinda cute…don't you think?"

"Well, I have always found him cute. Well never mind that, let's go back upstairs and head toward the Gryffindor Tower. I'm exhausted. Besides I have a little…um…treat for you."

"Okay. Why, do you wanna shag?"

"Don't waste any time do you? But that was pretty much the gist of it. C'mon I'll show you the way to my room."

Harry was the first to walk into the room. His eyes fixed instantly onto Oliver. Oliver was naked, with the lower half of his body under a soft silk, goose-feather-down blanket Harry's mother had left for him.

The part of Oliver you could see was amazing. He had a nice tan, toned muscular body with his hair styled in a sexy mess. Draco had taken a few extra seconds because he waned to get his shirt off for Harry. And as soon as he walked in he saw Oliver. He was disappointed in a happy way. He was mad because he saw that Harry was letting other men into his bed, then again he was happy because he got the two sexiest men at the same time, in one bed!

Harry was immediately set on fire. It excited him to see both of his lovers together and they weren't even fighting. They were all turning each other on. Harry stripped himself quickly and then helped Malfoy with the rest of his undressing. Harry then bolted toward Oliver and mounted him in such an erotic way Oliver almost lost his load right then and there. While Harry was on Oliver, Draco went behind Harry and started kiss Harry all over his back and neck in the naughtiest way imaginable. They went on for hours moaning and screaming for more homoerotic pleasure from one another. Harry had a full-sized bed that they were more than comfortable in. After they all were finished with the pleasure they all fell asleep lying halfway on top of each other all snuggled up and holding each other tight.

**Chapter 4-Missed the Train**

Sunday morning Dumbledore woke up extra early to make sure Oliver got on the train in time and to see him off. The departure time for the train was 5:30 am. However, Dumbledore never saw Oliver leave. Dumbledore searched everywhere for him. He eventually went to go look in the Boy's dormitories in Gryffindor Tower. He asked those who were awake and woke some up to try to find him, hoping he didn't leave without saying goodbye. It dawned on him to ask Harry. He walked swiftly toward the Head Boy's room. When he opened the door he saw the three naked lovers lying in bed completely uncovered and exposed.

"Sorry boys. Um…Mister Wood, may I see you for a moment please?"

"Yes sir. Uh…may I throw on a pair of pants?"

"Actually I would recommend that you do, it's a little nippy out here."

"Thank you Professor I will be with you in a moment." As soon as Dumbledore left, Oliver stood up (completely naked mind you) to put on his pants. Harry and Draco hurried out of the bed and got into the showers to get ready for their Quidditch game later that day.

Dumbledore, trying not to realize what he had just seen, started speaking to Oliver. "Mister Wood I was going to ask why you weren't on the departing train this morning but it's apparent why."

"Professor…I know it looks strange, but we have a passion for each other. It's not just teen hormones any more!"

"I don't discriminate or tell the entire school any body's business, so you have nothing to worry about. Oh, before I forget. We have to make arrangements for you to get home. Will you be ready right after the Quidditch match this after noon?"

"Yeah, I should be."

"You '_should be_'?"

"Sorry Professor…I _will _be."

"I will see you this after noon then."

"Yes sir." As Dumbledore left Oliver turned around and walked swiftly into the Head Boy's Room and changed back out of his pants. He then ran into the showers with Draco and Harry. They had just started to get out of the shower and dry off with their towels. They had to hurry because they had to get to the 'pre-game practice'. Once they dried off they got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for lunch. So people didn't think anything suspicious they ate apart from each other. As soon as that was over they quickly got up and got their brooms, and left to go to the 'Pre-game practice'. They had to run there most of the way to make it on time. While they were practicing they would still slip a secretive kiss once in a while. The score was 40-40. They were obviously tied. Right as Harry and Draco were about to kiss, the Golden Snitch flew right in between them. Out of instinct they both forgot what they were going to do and chased after the snitch. Draco was in the lead. Harry then released the energy he had been saving and zoomed right past Draco. He had to be no more than two or three feet away from it. He went in for it. Just as he thought, he had caught it. He heard the whistle blow. The game was over. Draco raced towards Harry to congratulate him. But so he didn't look suspicious he made it look like he was yelling at him. "Good job. Now if you can only do that in the real game." Draco said with a chuckle. Just as the practice was over Oliver had come out of the boy's locker rooms.


	2. Missed the Train

**Chapter 1-How it happened**

Draco, furious because Professor McGonagall had kept him for detention because of a rude comment he made, was walking down the hallway swiftly, along with Crabbe and Goyle, trying to get to the Great Hall for dinner.

Coming from the other end of the hallway, with Ron and Hermione, was Harry. He was late because he helped Hermione clean up Neville's mess in Professor Flitwick's classroom. Harry, Hermione and Ron were also going into the Great Hall.

As they were all walking excruciatingly fast to get to dinner before it was over, Harry and Draco, both seekers on their house teams, were walking a little bit faster than the rest. The doors were already open and every body was seated and enjoying themselves. "Get outta my way Potter!"

Harry was smart enough to realize that if he wanted to go to dinner faster and start eating as soon as possible, he should just ignore Draco. As they were walking into the Great Hall (both going through at the same time) Peeves came slashing through. Out of instinct Harry and Draco both jumped to get out of the way. Without thinking Harry jumped toward Malfoy. It took them both a moment to realize what had happened. Without any complaint in either's mind they just lay on top of each other staring into one another's eyes.

Malfoy was the first to react to this. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Malfoy, I fell over because of Peeves, and you know that!"

"C'mon Harry, he's not worth it. Let's go eat." Said Hermione with a hint of confusion about what had happened.

As they were sitting at the Gryffindor dinning table Harry couldn't help but think about the genuine stare they had shared.

**Chapter 2-Emotion**

The next morning Harry awoke to a train of thoughts crashing inside his head. All he could think about was Draco and the fall. He went into the boy's showers (inter-house showers) and turned the water on while staring of into space like a daze. But the only thing he could think about was Draco, being on top of him and looking into his eyes. As he was rinsing out his hair Draco walked in. Harry and Draco both turned their heads and blushed so the other one couldn't see. Harry quickly rinsed off and walked out of the showers. As Harry was walking out Draco watch every move he made and everything he had in awe. As Harry was getting changed into his robes Ron was just waking up and saw Harry rustling around frantically. "Harry what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he stammered for a moment trying to think of a lie, "I just had a bad night, that's all."

"Are you sure? You seem a little more jittered around than not having any sleep."

Confiding in Ron, Harry told him how wonderful it felt just lying there on top of him. "I haven't felt that way before, Ron, and you're the first person I've told."

Their first class was Potions. And ironically Harry and Draco both have that at the same time. What's even more ironic is that Draco sits directly one row in front of Harry.

The entire class Harry absorbed absolutely nothing from the lesson. That doesn't mean he didn't absorb anything. He took in everything about Draco. His erotic blonde hair, the way his hips move when he stands up, and his soft fair skin.

Every now and then Draco would hear Harry writing on his paper and out of sexual instinct he would turn around to see his lightly tanned, toned body and his naturally dark wavy hair.

Later that night Harry and Ron were up in the boy's dormitory sitting by the fireplace alone talking. "Harry while all of us were taking notes in potions class you were really beginning to focus on Malfoy. I don't even think he felt anything when you were on top of him last night."

"Ye-Yeah maybe you're right. But when I was…ya know… on top of him…I felt this erotically strange emotion that I can't explain." As Harry and Ron walked up the stairs and had a feeling of trouble. Later that night he woke up because he felt that same feeling he had on the stairway.

**Chapter 3-Prefect Privileges**

The next morning Harry woke up to Dumbledore stand over his bed. The room had been emptied. Dumbledore had come to say that two of the prefects had died. "Harry I have come to inform you that two of your prefect classmates, one in Gryffindor and the other in Slytherin, have died. They were found in the Forbidden Forest. I am asking you to take the place of the Gryffindor prefect."

Harry in shock not only because two people had died by going into the Forbidden Forest knowing how many times he had gone in there and survived (**obviously**) but he was being asked to be a Head Boy.

"Yes, I'll gladly take as prefect."

"Harry I have already asked someone in Slytherin to be the replacement prefect. They accepted and they will be starting tonight."

"If you don't mind, Professor, who?"

"What do you mean 'who'?

"I mean who is the new prefect?"

"Our new Slytherin prefect is Mister Malfoy."

Harry's mouth dropped and if it could it would have hit the floor. / I m really, really glad I said yes to the whole prefect thing now. /

Harry knew that prefects got their own room. Of course it was off to the side of their house's dormitory but if he ever got Draco in there he wouldn't have to worry about other people coming in and disrupting their time of pleasure.

"Are you okay with that Harry? Should I station you two away from each other?"

"No Professor. I am-I'm… fine /really fine/ with that actually. I wouldn't want to cause stress to you while you were making the arrangements."

"Harry is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, no nothing Professor."

"In that case I'll be off. Tell Miss Granger and Mister Weasley I said 'hello'. I seem to have missed them in the rush this morning."

"I will Professor. Good bye."

Later that day Harry caught up with Hermione and told her about his fall (not only physically onto Draco, but sexually and emotionally as well). Hermione couldn't believe her ears. After what Ron and he had put Seamus and Dean thru the previous year (they were found in the third floor girls bathroom 'Moaning Myrtle's bathroom' doing unmentionable things to each other), this was quite unexpected. The only thing Harry didn't mention to Hermione was his feelings of trouble and worried ness. Hermione finally told Harry where Ron was. Which was surprising because Ron was almost never there, he was on the Quidditch Practicing Field. So Harry got his gear together and went down to the field to help him practice and talk to him about anything he could get his mind on (besides Draco).

When he got to the locker room he was some bit unsurprised. He figured Draco would be there because he had Quidditch practice on the other field (Yea there is two fields.). He saw Draco with his back turned to him, completely naked and just starting to put on one of his socks. Harry was quiet not to bother this beautiful sight. His backside was so firm yet so, so delicate. He had noticed is incredible legs that lead up to his incredible butt and back. He had to touch him. It didn't matter how he just had to touch him. He went up to Draco and put his stuff on the bench right next to his 'hope to one day be' lover. As he was getting undressed he couldn't help but to notice Draco looking over toward him in a frantic fashion. Soon Harry realized they were not enemies any more. They weren't anything at the time but they both knew they were both about to become great lovers. They both started blushing. Then it turned to heavy breathing. They tried so hard for the other one not to see how erotic it made them but they couldn't help it. Draco lunged toward Harry, completely naked with the exception of one sock and Harry being completely naked. "Mmm," Harry moaned, "don't stop. Please, don't stop!" Malfoy was kissing every part of Harry's toned chest, his hands on his butt. Harry sat down on the bench. Draco's mouth going downward ever so gently. He finally reached Harry's long, hard, desirable man-hood. Draco massaged Harry with his tongue all over it. Harry's back arched over and over again because of Draco. "Oh my god, OHH MY GOD!" Harry shouted for his release of erotic pleasure.

They just lay there, together. Holding each other close and every now and then snogging frantically because of their normal teenage boy hormones. But with every kiss they new it would only make them want and need one another even more, every time! Almost two hours went by until they realized that Quidditch practice was about to begin for both of them.

During Quidditch practice Draco and Harry, when high enough and out of sight, would slip a secretive kiss. While they were fooling around, a former student and Quidditch player of Hogwarts had arrived for a visit and maybe even to help train some of the new players. Draco and Harry had just 'finished up' in the boy's locker room and gotten out of there right when Oliver Wood came in to change into his Quidditch gear. About fifteen minutes into an emotional kiss (high) up in the sky, Draco and Harry started to hear clapping and cheering from the Quidditch players below. They knew it wasn't because some one had mad a goal or saved the quaffle from going into a goal, so they decided to go below and look.

Just kicking off of the ground on his broomstick was Oliver Wood. Harry has had a crush on Oliver since his first year. He still has his picture from the yearbook picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. /I know I can't just drop Draco for Oliver… besides he Oliver has to leave tomorrow. But his body, butt and accent is just so damn sexy/ Harry new he had a choice to make. On the other hand Draco hated Wood since his first year. Oliver was a prefect then and had almost gotten Draco expelled by Ms. McGonagall. To hide their emotions they both started cheering like everyone else.

Oliver Wood also had a little bit of a crush on Harry. Oliver really liked how Harry 'rode his broomstick'. Knowing Harry was sure to be up there practicing, Oliver went up to say hello.

Oliver found Harry but couldn't stay very long because he had to help the others, not to mention it was a little awkward.

After practice Harry didn't even bother going into the locker room. Instead he went straight up into the inter-house showers and got undressed there, took a shower, and went to take a nap.

Harry hadn't gotten more than twenty minutes of sleep before he heard Draco and what sounded like Oliver arguing. Harry couldn't make out what they were saying and couldn't understand how Draco got into the Gryffindor Common Room. Both boys, one being a man now, were either his lover at one time or his lover now so he couldn't just go and choose right there on the spot he had to think. He couldn't think with them yelling so he decided to get his invisibility cloak on and go hide somewhere. As he was walking out of the common room Oliver had seen part of Harry's robe sticking out and knew where he was going…to the Quidditch Stadium. He also knew a secret passage from the Gryffindor common room to one of the statues in the hallway that Harry would have to pass. "Look, Malfoy I don't have time for you get out of the Gryffindor Common Room NOW! Besides I have to get out of here to go ask Dumbledore a question!" The second Draco was out of the common room Oliver snuck to the secret passage. It was quicker than the normal route so he would be able to cut Harry off just soon enough. He ran through the long, twisty hall and made it to the other end just as Harry was coming around the corner. As Harry passed Oliver grabbed Harry and pulled him into the semi-large hallway. Without thinking Oliver swung him gently against the wall and started kissing Harry all over his neck and mouth. Harry slid down with his back against the wall. Harry whispered a 'sexy whisper', "take of your shirt."

"Take off my pants." Oliver replied with the same sexy voice.

"I was going t do that whether you said it or not." Harry giggled. Harry gently unzipped and striped off Oliver's pants. "I've missed this and have been waiting for this since I last saw you."

Oliver looked down at Harry, who was busy pleasuring him, "I have been waiting, mmm…, too."

It was almost curfew for the students. Harry had to monitor the halls because of him being a prefect and all. Harry also remembered that Draco was a prefect and that their paths would cross…only because Dumbledore thought that was okay with Harry. But that meant that Oliver wouldn't be able to walk with Harry for the entire shift. Draco would mostly likely be there towards the end of Harry's shift so Harry and Oliver would be okay to roam so long as Oliver left soon enough.

"Why did you come to visit?"

"Well just to see how the Quidditch team was doing without me."

"Oh c'mon, I know you're lying. Tell me the real reason you came!" Harry said while giggling.

"I don't want to."

"Why? Scared one of the house elves will hear you? Heehee."

"No, because you'll laugh."

"Try me."

"The real reason I came was, well…because-because of…you."

"Come here." Oliver did as he was told. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen but he listened. Harry put his arm around the back of Oliver's head, and started kissing him intensely. "Oliver, it's almost the end of my shift why don't you go up stairs, and since I have my own bedroom, thanks to my prefect privileges, make yourself comfortable."

"I'll see you in about fifteen minutes then…Rrrrrr."

Harry knew he was going to be seeing Draco any moment now, and he was right. Just as Oliver was turning back down the secret passage to the Gryffindor Common Room Draco came down the hall that Harry was supposed to be monitoring. "Hey, I didn't know you were a new prefect."

"Yeah, Dumbledore woke me up this morning to tell me."

"Well, since we have our own rooms and our shifts are almost over, maybe we can get away for the night. I mean we don't have class tomorrow. What do you say…wanna give it a go? Oh, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad at me! PROMISE me you won't get mad!"

"Okay, okay I promise I won't get mad."

"Alright, here it goes…I bet you heard that fight I had earlier today with Oliver, didn't you?"

"Yeah…and…"

"Well after that he seems kinda cute…don't you think?"

"Well, I have always found him cute. Well never mind that, let's go back upstairs and head toward the Gryffindor Tower. I'm exhausted. Besides I have a little…um…treat for you."

"Okay. Why, do you wanna shag?"

"Don't waste any time do you? But that was pretty much the gist of it. C'mon I'll show you the way to my room."

Harry was the first to walk into the room. His eyes fixed instantly onto Oliver. Oliver was naked, with the lower half of his body under a soft silk, goose-feather-down blanket Harry's mother had left for him.

The part of Oliver you could see was amazing. He had a nice tan, toned muscular body with his hair styled in a sexy mess. Draco had taken a few extra seconds because he waned to get his shirt off for Harry. And as soon as he walked in he saw Oliver. He was disappointed in a happy way. He was mad because he saw that Harry was letting other men into his bed, then again he was happy because he got the two sexiest men at the same time, in one bed!

Harry was immediately set on fire. It excited him to see both of his lovers together and they weren't even fighting. They were all turning each other on. Harry stripped himself quickly and then helped Malfoy with the rest of his undressing. Harry then bolted toward Oliver and mounted him in such an erotic way Oliver almost lost his load right then and there. While Harry was on Oliver, Draco went behind Harry and started kiss Harry all over his back and neck in the naughtiest way imaginable. They went on for hours moaning and screaming for more homoerotic pleasure from one another. Harry had a full-sized bed that they were more than comfortable in. After they all were finished with the pleasure they all fell asleep lying halfway on top of each other all snuggled up and holding each other tight.

**Chapter 4-Missed the Train**

Sunday morning Dumbledore woke up extra early to make sure Oliver got on the train in time and to see him off. The departure time for the train was 5:30 am. However, Dumbledore never saw Oliver leave. Dumbledore searched everywhere for him. He eventually went to go look in the Boy's dormitories in Gryffindor Tower. He asked those who were awake and woke some up to try to find him, hoping he didn't leave without saying goodbye. It dawned on him to ask Harry. He walked swiftly toward the Head Boy's room. When he opened the door he saw the three naked lovers lying in bed completely uncovered and exposed.

"Sorry boys. Um…Mister Wood, may I see you for a moment please?"

"Yes sir. Uh…may I throw on a pair of pants?"

"Actually I would recommend that you do, it's a little nippy out here."

"Thank you Professor I will be with you in a moment." As soon as Dumbledore left, Oliver stood up (completely naked mind you) to put on his pants. Harry and Draco hurried out of the bed and got into the showers to get ready for their Quidditch practice and game later that day.

Dumbledore, trying not to realize what he had just seen, started speaking to Oliver. "Mister Wood I was going to ask why you weren't on the departing train this morning but now it's clear to me why."

"Professor…I know it looks strange, but we have a passion for each other. It's not just teen hormones any more!"

"I don't discriminate or tell the entire school any body's business, so you have nothing to worry about. I guarantee your secret is safe. Oh, before I forget. We have to make arrangements for you to get home. Will you be ready right after the Quidditch match to night?"

"Yeah, I should be."

"You '_should be_'?" Dumbledore repeated confused.

"Sorry Professor…I _will _be."

"I will see you this after noon then." He said a little relieved.

"Yes sir." As Dumbledore left Oliver turned around and walked swiftly into the Head Boy's Room and changed back out of his pants. He then ran into the showers with Draco and Harry. They had just started to get out of the shower and dry off with their towels. They had to hurry because they had to get to the 'pre-game practice'. Once they dried off they got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for lunch. So people didn't think anything suspicious they ate apart from each other. As soon as that was over they quickly got up and got their brooms, and left to go to the 'Pre-game practice'. They had to run there most of the way to make it on time. While they were practicing they would still slip a secretive kiss once in a while. The score was 40-40. They were obviously tied. Right as Harry and Draco were about to kiss, the Golden Snitch flew right in between them. Out of instinct they both forgot what they were going to do and chased after the snitch. Draco was in the lead. Harry then released the energy he had been saving and zoomed right past Draco. He had to be no more than two or three feet away from it. He went in for it. Just as he thought, he had caught it. He heard the whistle blow. The game was over. Draco raced towards Harry to congratulate him. So he didn't look suspicious tio the other playershe made it look like he was yelling at Harry. "Good job. Now if you can only do that in the real game." Draco said with a chuckle.

Just as the practice was over Oliver had come out of the boy's locker rooms. He got onto his broom and drifted toward Harry and Draco. "Hey how was the practice?" He said, knowing that Harry had caught the Snitch.

"Harry here won the practice." Draco said flirtingly. "The only thing is...the practice doesn't count, the game does!" He giggled.

"Well, I have to stay here and practice with Harry and the rest of the team. And as soon as the game is over I have to get onto the train to get home." Oliver said with a hint of despair.

"What a damn pity. I was really hoping you could stay another night." Harry whined.

**Chapter 5-A Historical Game Night**

The practice went well for all of them (Especially for Harry and Oliver). It was time for the big game they had been waiting for all day. All three of them were excited, as well as the rest of the crowd. Oliver went up into the stands and sat next to Ron and Hermione to watch the match.

Five minutes into the match Harry and Draco had been seen kissing and touching each other when they got the chance, by Seamus and Dean (who happen to be openly gay). They were talking about it with each other and someone had over heard them speaking. Soon the word was out and without realizing it they were being watched. Everyone now knew they were together. None of them were expecting it!

The score was 40-30 Gryffindor was in the lead. Harry and Draco had both seen the snitch and taken off at the same time to catch it. They were going head to head with no sign of mercy for the other. They extended their arms to catch their only chance for a good season. Draco and Harry's hands clenched not knowing what they were going to catch (the snitch or the air).Their brooms began to push one another over and before anyone had realized anything their brooms tripped in mid-flight. Harry and Draco had both kept their hands clenched. And they soon noticed there was something in their hands. They held it up completely oblivious to what they were holding up and the fact that their opponent was doing the exact same thing.

What had happened had been confirmed by everyone in the stadiumwith a giant gasp ...the snitch had been torn in half! This had never happened in Quidditch history! What's even more interesting is that the snitch was spell-bound never to do this. The snitch had been around since Hogwarts started and the spell was supposed to give it undamageable immortality until the very last witch or wizard was dead!

No one was quiet in the stadiums. No one. They allknew about the spell on the snitch. And not onepersonwas sure howthis had happened!

Dumbledore waved his wand and every oneonthe field and in the stadiums went mute (except for the professors).

"Every one to thier houses, IMMEDIATELY!...EXCEPT MR.POTTER AND MR.MALFOY!"He bellowed.

No body had ever heard Professor Dumbledor yell so loud and so feirce.They all knew he wasn't joking so they fled swiftly and orderly.

Harry and Draco looked as everyone else did. They stood there, motionless and astounded. Dumbledore calmly summond them over towards him in one of the bleacher towers.


End file.
